Classes
The fifteen classes (also known as mercenaries) are the main playable characters and protagonists of Team Fortress 2: TLOACTAC Edition. Their attributes and tactics are listed below, and they are as follows, labeled alongside their given ability types ( , , , and ). Classes *Tails ( ) *Knuckles ( ) *Pyro ( ) *Amy ( ) *Sonic ( ) *Eggman ( ) *Big ( ) *Shadow ( ) *Blaze ( ) *Silver ( ) *Cosmo ( ) *Rouge ( ) *Charmy ( ) *Cream ( ) *Marine ( ) Ability types The following subjects revolve around the ability types, which determine what attributes and abilities a class has that he/she can use them for. classes (Tails, Sonic, and Shadow) rely on fast speed, which is utilized to be able to outrun opponents that are in the act of chasing them, as well as to reach destinations quicker. In addition, speed-type classes have the ability to be able to complete objectives, including control point assault and Payload cart pushing, twice as fast as the other classes. Having one of each of them doing any of the aforementioned objectives altogether at once is a handy strategy, as doing this will make the objective be completed 8 times as fast as normal, being a perfect strategy to take advantage of when going through these challenges. Speed-type classes are highly superb with speed, decent in weight, but lack in good power, where they are easily vulnerable to situations where a hoard of gunfire is involved, rendering them a poor choice to use for lethal combat, but can still easily escape using their top-tier speeds. The speed-type is arguably the most popular of all ability types. classes (Knuckles, Eggman, and Big) revolve on combat, the strength of which is especially usable out of all abilities for direct combat. Power-type classes would tend to have powerful weapons in their arsenal that are frequently capable of easily mowing down certain opponents in a jiffy, such as the Rocket Launcher, Sentry Gun, Minigun, etc.. Power-type characters are the strongest classes, utilizing the most superlative strength at the cost of being the slowest and heaviest classes in both the game and story. As a result, they are the least maneuverable classes in the series and are able to take more fall damage compared to other classes, as well as having their slow speed render them vulnerable to other surrounding classes and hazards, especially Rouges and Charmies. Power-type classes are, on the other hand, the most suitable for combat, and are necessary to easily inhibit the opposing team from making any decent progress with the use of their huge firepower. "classes" (it's actually just class, since there is only one, and that would be Cream) are the lightest classes in the game. Cream, being the only class to use this ability type, is able to traverse across footholds that are incapable of sustaining the weight of other class, especially power-type ones, being the heaviest ones. classes (Pyro, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, Rouge, Charmy, and Marine) maintain every stats at a balanced and average rate, where they are all equal in comparison amongst each other. Because of this, balanced-type classes are essentially decent (if not tremendous, obviously) with all three abilities, which include speed, power, and lightweight, rendering them suitable for almost every (if not every) type of situation to go against in the game. As a repetition, just in case, balanced-type classes maintain and manipulate all three stats (speed, power, and lightweight) balanced in comparison with one another, which basically makes them suitable for almost anything worth going against. Class roles The classes are divided into three different combat categories, which are offensive, defensive, and support. Despite the given roles for the characters, it's still noticeably possible for them to be fighting outside their given role, depending on how he/she is playing throughout the battlefield. Offensive Offensive classes (Tails, Knuckles, Pyro, Amy, and Sonic) are the primary attack force on the battlefield. When regarding control point assault, as well as briefcase retrieval, the offensive classes rely on decent maneuverability. Tailses are, being speed-type classes, fast, but are also, unlike other speed-type classes, capable of capturing points, as well as pushing carts twice as fast as other classes, and this is very likely to happen with their abilities to double jump, as well as due to their super speed (if not top-tier), which can help them get to the frontlines real easily while avoiding most forms of gunshots. Knuckleses pack a powerful punch with their Rocket Launchers, which they can shoot from a distance without having to directly come up close and shooting at their enemies, which also helps them with demolishing buildings, notably Sentry Guns, since this helps prevent them from getting themselves devastated by having to get too close to one. In addition, their ability to rocket jump (at the cost of some health, save for when using the Rocket Jumper) allows them to deal unexpected surprise attacks to their foes from certain directions. Pyros can wreak fiery havoc by standing in corners unseen and letting an ambush go into action the moment an enemy is seen. In addition, Pyros can also use their compression blasts from their Flamethrowers to extinguish their own teammates, as well as to push back incoming opponents. Amies are extremely efficient with melee combat, given the ability to charge up their Piko Piko Hammers, powering up their damage rate allowing the hits from the hammers to inflict more damage the longer it stays charged. In addition, unlike other classes, Amies' melee weapons use ammunition, which is used to launch sparkling ball projectiles at their opponents, stunning them for a short time, depending on distance (up to five seconds), while still being able to deal damage. The main thing about Amies, however, is their ability to charge directly at opponents at high speed. This is done with the use of shields, their secondary weapons, which will, in addition to providing a charge ability, grant Amies guaranteed mini-crits and critical hits for every charge duration. Sonics have the ability to dash at supersonic speed for a limited time, at a rate of 230% of speed, which allows them to reach destinations much quicker compared to normal, such as dashing over to unlocked control points and trying to capture them as quickly as possible before a member or more of whichever team currently has possession of them arrives and starts to devastate a Sonic. They are also capable of performing Spin Dashes as an extra attack feature, allowing them to stun enemies, as well as partially damage them. The longer a Sonic charges up his Spin Dash, the longer his opponent will stay stunned upon a successful hit, as well as the more damage his Spin Dash will deal. It takes approximately 5-6 seconds to fully charge a Spin Dash. Defensive Defensive classes (Eggman, Big, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver) maintain the duty of inhibiting and hindering enemy progress. In all means, all of the defensive classes (with the exception of Shadows) attack with the greatest amount of firepower. Eggmans can construct buildings, which helps the rest of the team. Buildings include Sentry Guns, which provide a great source of area defense, as well Dispensers and Teleporters, which provide logistical assistant for their teammates. Bowsers are notably the most dangerous and threatening classes in the series and game at close range, wielding devastating and decimating firepower from the trusty Minigun, which is usable for instantly mowing down incoming opponents, especially at close range, where Bowsers will just instantly rip through. As additional information, spinning the barrel of the Minigun without firing it will give Bowsers the chance to prepare themselves for incoming enemies, and start firing at them once at least one is spotted. Shadows have the special ability to slow down time with the use of the Turbo Stopwatch, doubling their speed in the process. They can take advantage of this by coming towards an opponent and sapping them away before the effects of the stopwatch end, after which, a Shadow must wait for twenty-five (25) seconds before he can reactivate it. Not to mention, Shadows are also able to plant Ticking Time Bombs in certain areas, primarily capture zones, where they can safeguard the areas. Doing this, they can set off the timer afterwards (which can also be done even before the bomb is planted), which is thirty seconds, and within that time, the bomb will blow up, resulting in it instantly killing anybody consisting of 200 HP or lower, including the Shadow that planted the bomb, indicating that a Shadow must try to avoid getting close to his own bomb as it is about to go off and detonate. Lastly, being a speed-type character, Shadows are able to complete certain objectives twice as fast as normal. Blazes have the ability to fire Stickybombs towards certain objects, including walls, ceilings, and grounds. Doing this, they can safeguard certain areas and attempt to detonate them the moment an enemy or more is seen. In addition, they are also able to perform sticky jumps, which behaves similarly to a Knuckles doing a Rocket Jump, albeit a Blaze will be able to jump higher with this at the cost of taking more damage, as well as increasing her chances of taking fall damage. Still, similar to rocket jumping a Blaze can ambush her opponent(s) from different directions unexpectedly with the use of landing certain surprise attacks. Silvers have the ability to fly and hover around the battlefield for a limited time, and are the only mercenaries that are capable of doing so, like with his original character in the Sonic series. Regarding combat, Silvers use Psychokinesis, which is for utilizing surrounding objects, including bombs and boxes, and lifting them up amongst themselves. Upon doing so, they could just simply fling them over towards their opponent(s) to deal major damage. In addition, Silvers are also capable of using the surrounding boxes and stacking them on top of one another, as well as placing them next to each other, to set up as barricades, disallowing opponents to be able to bypass the tall box wall. However, the barricades can still be destroyed with certain methods, which especially apply with explosives, where the boxes will then drop down upon explosion. Fortunately, though, the boxes remain usable and intact and can be reused to reset the barricades. Last, but not least, another form of combat a Silver's Psychokinesis is usable for is being able to capture projectiles and freeze them in place, rendering them motionless, after which, he can hold onto it for as long as possible in order to fling it at any opponent nearby. With projectiles that have knockback (ie rockets, grenades, stickybombs, etc.), it is possible to use them to do high jumps in the same way Knuckleses and Blazes do theirs (rocket jumping and sticky jumping, respectively): by just simply flinging them towards the ground in the same way a Knuckles or Blaze would do for rocket or sticky jumping, respectively, and jumping at the same time, at the cost of taking damage, similar to when any Knuckles or Blaze does it (Silvers will take the same kind of damage as a Knuckles or Blaze for when they hurt themselves with their own weapons). Silvers will always jump in the same height at Knuckleses and Blazes when attempting this, as long as one can position himself correctly at the right spot for it to accomplish properly. Last, but definitely not least, Silvers can use Jarate to extinguish burning allies, as well as themselves, and make opponents receive higher amounts of damage, as it renders them vulnerable to mini-crits within the duration of being coated with the nasty urine of Silvers' Jarate. Support Support classes (Cosmo, Rouge, Charmy, Cream, Marine) cannot hold fights of their own, but their unique special abilities are able to help keep their team's progress balanced. Although they are notably the weakest classes in the game in terms of direct combat, they provide the offensive and defensive classes an additional edge on attack and can turn the tide for their team. When it comes to certain abilities, including eliminating enemies from behind with just a simple use of espionage, aiming towards the head of the enemies from a distance for guaranteed critical hits, healing teammates so that they can be kept inside the battlefield, or setting up drastic traps with the use of either carrots or elements, the support classes are always there when requested. Cosmos offer health, allowing their teammates to stay in the game longer. While healing, it is also possible for Cosmos to be able to overheal their teammates by 50% of their max original health, as well as having the ability to provide buff mechanics to their patients, including invulnerability. Rouges can annihilate key targets from a distance with the use of their Sniper Rifle via aiming for the heads, creating headshots, resulting in critical hits per headshot and all-time inevitable chances of instant kills when the Sniper Rifle is fully charged, even against an overhealed Bowser. Charmies can infiltrate enemy bases while also being undetected from the opposing team, disable buildings, and assassinate and eliminate threats from behind, all with the use of espionage. Like with Tailses, Sonics, and Shadows, Charmies are speed-type characters, meaning that they can capture points and push carts twice as fast as other mercenaries. Creams can stall their opponents with the use of the Carrot Peeling Launcher, which shoots out carrot peelings, as the name of the weapon implies. C Marines have elemental powers consisting of fire, ice, and electricity coming from their Elemental Launcher. Gallery Offensive Classes Tails_Checkers.png|link=Tails Checkers| Tails Checkers (the Scout) Knuckles_Larsson.png|link=Knuckles Larsson| Knuckles Larsson (the Soldier) Pyro.png|link=Pyro| Pyro Amy_Winston.png|link=Amy Winston| Amy Winston (the Hammerer) Sonic_Karlson.png|link=Sonic Karlson| Sonic Karlson (the Speedster) Defensive Classes Eggman_Paulmen.png|link=Eggman Paulmen| Eggman Paulmen (the Engineer) Big_Zhorovshki.PNG|link=Big Zhorovshki| Big Zhorovshki (the Heavy) Shadow_Petersson.png|link=Shadow Petersson| Shadow Petersson (the Timemaster) Blaze_Gerhardt.png|link=Blaze Gerhardt| Blaze Gerhardt (the Demogirl) Silver_Willigann.png|link=Silver Willigann| Silver Willigann (the Psychic) Support Classes Cosmo_LeBeau.png| Cosmo LeBeau (the Medic)|link=Cosmo LeBeau Rouge_Oakland.png| Rouge Oakland (the Sniper)|link=Rouge Oakland Charmy_Rambrino.png| Charmy Rambrino (the Spy)|link=Charmy Rambrino Cream_Checkers.png| Cream Checkers (the Peeltrapper)|link=Cream Checkers Marine_Arkjellor.png| Marine Arkjellor (the Elemental)|link=Marine Arkjellor Trivia *All of the 'offensive' classes, excluding Sonic, are able to cause self-inflicted damage. **Tails can either miss a hit with either the Boston Basher or Three-Rune Blade, where he will hit himself and will start bleeding for 5 seconds, or he can perform triple jumps while having equipped the Atomizer. **Knuckles usually has to take the risk of hurting himself in order to rocket jump. Often, he gets hurt even more to be able to rocket jump more efficiently, especially when crouch-jumping. **After deflecting explosives (ie grenades, rockets) via compression blast, it is still possible for the Pyro to hurt itself if it were to get within the explosion ranges. Also, firing a projectile from the Scorch Shot or Detonator and getting anywhere close to the blast radius will cause burning self-damage. **Similar to how the Boston Basher functions, should Amy miss a hit with her Piko Piko Pulverizer, she will hit herself and will start bleeding for 5 seconds. *The 'defensive' classes, excluding Big, can also cause self-damage in different ways. **Eggman is vulnerable to his own Sentry Guns. **Should Shadow not be careful, he might walk into his own Ticking Time Bomb trap and blow himself up as it goes off. He must always be careful while walking around and must remember the locations of his own bombs. **Like with Knuckles, Blaze would tend to hurt herself whenever sticky jumping was an intention, as she uses her stickybombs in order to accomplish this. The only major difference being that sticky jumping launches Blaze even higher at the cost of losing more health. Similar to Knuckles, Blaze would be required to inflict more self-damage whenever she wanted her sticky jumps to be more successful, especially when it comes to crouch-jumping. **Silver is able to hurt himself with the bombs scattered around the stage that he lifts with his Psychokinesis, as well as with his opponents' explosive projectiles that he had caught and kept motionless in place via the Psychokinesis (eg rockets and grenades). As you may have guessed, Silver can take use of the self-damaging and knockback effects from said explosives to do a set of fancy jumps that can launch him high and far and get him to the frontlines more easily. *The 'support' category has the largest amount of classes that do not cause self-damage. **Marine is the only one that is able to cause self-inflicted damage. This happens via walking into her own elemental traps as they take effect. *Both the 'offensive' and 'defensive' categories have at most one female class (Amy and Blaze, respectively). *The 'support' category consists of the most females (Cosmo, Rouge, Cream, and Marine), with Charmy being the only male, making it the only category with more females than males. **It is also the only combat category to consist of more than one female character class. *The 'support' category is also the only one to lack of any hedgehogs. *All of the 'offensive' classes, excluding Tails, have a Shotgun as a stock weapon. **It is the primary weapon for Amy and Sonic, while being the secondary weapon for Knuckles and the Pyro. # # # * Category:Male Classes Category:Female Classes